Curiosidad
by Princess-Saiyan
Summary: Chichi comienza a sentir curiosidad sobre lo que sería estar con una mujer, Bulma llega casualmente a su casa y le brinda la oportunidad de poner fin a sus fantasías. Contenido YURI


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**En efecto, leyeron bien este es un fanfiction clasificación Mature de Bulma y Chichi… Por lo tanto: MENORES DE EDAD ABSTENERSE DE LEERLO, Y SI LO HACEN PUES ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD, YO YA ADVERTÍ, DESPUÉS NO ME CULPEN POR SUS TRAUMAS VALE?**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras recogía la ropa que había puesto a secar, la morena no dejaba de pensar en aquella alocada idea que no había dejado de rondarla desde que aquella tarde en que visito Kame House... Goku llevaba días sin aparecerse y ella había comenzado a preocuparse, no había señas del saiyayin, ni del namekiano, mucho menos de Gohan, lo cual era bastante extraño, cierto que los tres se encontraban entrenando para enfrentarse a los androides, pero nunca se iban sin avisarle antes, preocupada por el paradero de su esposo e hijo, la mujer acudió al único sitio donde creyó encontrarlos, la casa en la playa parecía desierta, sus ocupantes no estaban ahí, aburrida de esperar afuera decidió entrar para tomar algo que la refrescara, cuando llegara el maestro o Krilin, se disculparía por su falta de modales, decidida entró a la casa y fue directo al refrigerador, tomo la jarra de agua fría y se sirvió un vaso, después decidió sentarse en el sofá un rato, permanecer bajo los rayos del sol por tanto tiempo la había dejado agotada.

La mujer se tendió en el sofá dispuesta a esperar cómodamente a que los habitantes de la casa llegaran, hasta que su vista se poso en el desorden que ahí existía, dominada por su manía de ordenarlo todo se levanto y empezó a acomodar un poco, mientras lo hacía comenzó a recoger los objetos que había en el piso, había demasiada ropa sucia, "esto es típico de un hogar donde solo viven hombres" pensó mientras subía las escaleras hacia las habitaciones para buscar el cesto de la ropa; primero entro a la recámara del anciano, dejo su carga donde correspondía y se dispuso a marcharse, fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en las revistas que Kame Senin coleccionaba obsesivamente, al inicio la mujer alzo la mirada en señal de desaprobación y dio dos pasos para alejarse, sin embargo su curiosidad se despertó gracias al ejemplar que yacía sobre la cama, así que se acerco y comenzó a mirar de reojo la portada sin atreverse a tocarla, su fuerza de voluntad no duro mucho nunca había visto algo semejante, con la punta de los dedos temblando por los nervios abrió la revista, ante ella estaba un número especial de chicas, Chichi tragó saliva al ver las fotografías de aquellas mujeres dándose placer mutuamente, jamás se imagino que en verdad pudiera pasar algo así entre personas de un mismo género.

Su curiosidad la motivo a mirar la revista por completo y aunque al principio se mostraba cautelosa temiendo ser descubierta, cuando se sintió más segura miró con detenimiento cada una de las imágenes, cuando termino con el ejemplar miró a su alrededor, prácticamente en cada rincón de la habitación había revistas eróticas, pero solo la que tenía entre sus manos parecía llamar su atención, pensó en mirar un poco más así que con pasos vacilantes camino por el lugar buscando disimuladamente nuevos materiales, de pronto creyó escuchar voces así que bajo la escalera apresuradamente, la casa seguía vacía pero decidió que era mejor marcharse, "sería una vergüenza que alguien me atrapara" se dijo al tiempo que abandonaba el lugar.

Cuando llego a su casa aún tenía el pulso demasiado acelerado y sentía su rostro arder. A pesar de sus valores y de sí misma, la morena tuvo que reconocer que algo se había despertado en ella, que mientras estaba viendo esa revista se había sentido cada vez menos asustada y más excitada, que aún en esos momentos al recordar aquel suceso, volvía a experimentar cálidas sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, centrándose en su bajo vientre, "Maldita sea Goku, porque no estás aquí ahora" dijo al tiempo que entraba a la casa dispuesta a traer un poco de calma a su cuerpo por sí misma. Apenas había entrado cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta con insistencia, suspirando por la demora de sus planes, salió a ver quién era.

- Hola Chichi

- Que tal Bulma, pasa por favor

- Gracias, espero que no te moleste que haya venido pero necesitaba despejarme un poco, estoy harta de pensar en los androides

Dijo la mujer de pelo azul mientras se sentaba en el sofá, sin darse cuenta del rubor que lleno las mejillas de su amiga al notar el pronunciado escote de su vestido.

- Veo que te cambiaste el peinado -dijo Chichi tratando de bloquear sus pensamientos-

- Si, no sé qué pensaba cuando lo deje tan esponjado -rió Bulma- ahora me gusta más así, lacio y largo

- Te queda muy bien

Soltó Chichi con tanto entusiasmo que hizo que Bulma se extrañara, generalmente la mujer era muy reservada en sus comentarios.

- Me imagino que Goku y Gohan siguen entrenando -dijo Bulma al notar el silencio que se había generado-

- No hacen otra cosa, apenas si los veo.

- Vaya y yo que venía esperando hablar con Goku -dijo su amiga decepcionada-

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No exactamente...

- Si quieres puedes contarme -ofreció la morena-

- Es Vegeta -soltó la peliazul bufando-

- ¿Te ha molestado?

- Ni siquiera me mira y ese es el problema -admitió Bulma avergonzada-

Chichi se quedo pasmada, nunca se imagino a Bulma mirando a Vegeta con otros ojos, hasta ese momento había creído que a ella le disgustaba, incluso que le odiaba un poco.

- Deberías alegrarte que no lo haga -respondió la morena al fin- no es un buen hombre

- Lo sé, solo piensa en destruir a Goku y en pelear, es un asesino, tiene sangre fría pero aún así...

- Aún así que -insto Chichi-

- Aún así le deseo como loca...

Acepto la peliazul mordiéndose el labio inferior, provocando que la morena se ruborizara ante aquel gesto que le pareció sumamente sensual.

- Lo siento Chichi, no quería incomodarte

Dijo su amiga de inmediato, al advertir la reacción de la mujer.

- Voy a traer algo de comer y de beber, para platicar más a gusto ¿está bien?

Dijo la morena levantándose apresuradamente. Bulma se reprocho haber sido tan directa, aunque Chichi era su amiga, ella bien sabía lo recatada que era y lo mucho que se escandalizaba cada vez que trataba de tocar algún tema sexual, pensó que seguro la mujer la tacharía de loca por hablar así de un hombre como Vegeta, lejos estaba de saber que la huída de la morena se debía a otras razones... en la cocina, Chichi preparaba el café y los bocadillos mientras luchaba por apartar de su mente la imagen de Bulma, tenía que admitir que el cambio de look le había sentado de lo más bien, tanto que cuando regreso a la sala tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no mirar demasiado las partes del cuerpo, que la atrevida ropa de su amiga se empeñaba en mostrar.

Durante la plática, Bulma notó que Chichi se encontraba demasiado nerviosa, por lo que decidió no volver a mencionar algo que su amiga pudiera considerar indebido, así que la conversación se centro en otros temas, cuando la peliazul se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, así que se levanto del sofá dispuesta a marcharse. Chichi la miro desperezarse, estirar cada músculo de ese cuerpo perfecto al tiempo que mil ideas aparecían por su mente.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas? -pregunto vencida por el calor de su cuerpo-

- No quisiera molestar

- Anda acepta, ya es tarde -insistió la morena-

- Esta bien

Dijo la peliazul después de pensar en el largo camino que le esperaba para regresar a la Corporación, pero también intrigada por aquel misterioso brillo que percibía en los ojos azabaches de su amiga. Al escucharla la morena sonrió y Bulma volvió a ocupar su sitio, siguieron platicando un rato más, hasta que Chichi dijo que era tiempo de descansar.

- ¿Podrías prestarme algo para dormir? -pregunto Bulma una vez que entraron a la habitación de la mujer-

- Claro

Respondió ella mientras buscaba en su armario alguna prenda, pronto encontró varios camisones que podía darle pero eran demasiado recatados, y en esos momentos lo que deseaba era ver a la peliazul con la menor ropa posible, "no hay nada de malo en fantasear" se dijo Chichi a sí misma tratando de ahuyentar la culpa cuando le entrego a Bulma una bata de dormir corta y transparente que había comprado para ella misma, pero que nunca se había atrevido a usar.

- Nunca imaginé que tendrías algo así -dijo Bulma riendo-

- Lo vi en una tienda y decidí comprarlo, quería darle una sorpresa a Goku -admitió un poco avergonzada la morena-

- Si que se habría llevado una sorpresa, creo que le habría encantado

Dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, la cual enrojeció de inmediato.

- Lo digo en serio -añadió la peliazul creyendo que Chichi pensaba que se burlaba de ella- eres muy bonita.

El rubor en las mejillas de Chichi se intensifico al escuchar a Bulma decirle eso, el calor en su vientre creció de tal manera que comenzó a sentir como su intimidad se humedecía.

- Tú también eres hermosa

Dijo la morena con admiración, la peliazul sintió un estremecimiento al notar la forma en que aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas, sin temor a equivocarse podía jurar que aquel brillo en los ojos de su amiga era puro deseo. Su corazón latió con fuerza al comprobar la manera en que la morena la miraba, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, hacía tiempo que no hacía el amor, había terminado con Yamcha y Vegeta no le prestaba atención, pero ahora se sentía nuevamente deseada, después de unos minutos de silencio se dio cuenta que la idea de "jugar" con Chichi no le disgustaba, claro que era inesperado, pero esta era una buena oportunidad para experimentar algo nuevo, sin embargo debía ser cautelosa, pues aún tenía dudas de hasta dónde podría llegar Chichi para satisfacer su curiosidad, si solo estaba flirteando con ella o si realmente estaba dispuesta a algo más.

- Te dejare para que te cambies -dijo la morena dispuesta a abandonar la habitación-

- Quédate, no me apena que me veas desvestirme

Respondió la peliazul con el tono de voz más natural que le fue posible, y al instante percibió un aumento en el brillo de los ojos de Chichi, Bulma dejo el camisón en la cama, mientras luchaba por hacer descender el cierre del vestido.

- ¿Me ayudas?

Pidió a la morena, quien se acerco de inmediato. Chichi tomo el cierre entre sus dedos y lo hizo descender suavemente mientras admiraba la sedosa y blanca piel de la mujer, tuvo que ahogar una exclamación cuando este llego a su fin.

- Gracias

Dijo la peliazul tomando el vestido con ambas manos para sacárselo lentamente ante la mirada de Chichi, por la forma en que esta la veía, Bulma comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas y entonces sintió aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo, para intensificar el momento se coloco con la mayor sensualidad que le fue posible el camisón, una vez que lo tuvo puesto se volvió completamente hacia la morena quien ahora podía deleitarse con la vista que aquella prenda ofrecía, la transparencia dejaba ver claramente los grandes y firmes senos de la peliazul con sus pezones rosados apuntando hacia fuera así como la diminuta ropa interior que su amiga usaba.

- Sabes estaba pensado, y me preguntaba si podía quedarme a dormir en esta habitación -al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Chichi la peliazul añadió- No quisiera quedarme en el cuarto de Gohan y que llegara de su entrenamiento de pronto y me viera así.

- No había pensado en eso, pero tienes razón nunca se sabe a qué hora llegaran.

Mintió la morena, pues bien sabía que su esposo e hijo no regresarían a la casa al menos en dos días más, así que con la ayuda de ese argumento acepto que la peliazul pasara la noche en su habitación, Bulma sonrió y se sentó en la cama diciendo que se moría de sueño, Chichi asintió y comenzó a cambiarse, estaba sumamente excitada y sentía que su ropa interior estaba ya muy mojada, una idea traviesa se apodero de ella, quería que Bulma la viera, se sorprendió de sí misma al ser tan desinhibida, con la peliazul a pocos pasos se fue deshaciendo de sus ropas, hasta quedar solo con la interior, estaba por ponerse el recatado camisón cuando Bulma se puso de pie y se acerco a ella.

- ¿No te sueltas el cabello ni para dormir? -pregunto mirándola-

- Solo en ocasiones -dijo ella inquieta por la cercanía-

- ¿Puedo?

Pregunto Bulma señalando la cinta que sostenía el cabello azabache de Chichi, esta asintió, la peliazul se paro frente a ella y dirigió ambas manos hacia el objetivo, Chichi sintió que la humedad de su interior mojaba aún más sus bragas cuando percibió el ligero roce de los senos de Bulma contra los suyos mientras deshacía el nudo del listón, la peliazul por su parte disfruto sentir la respiración de la morena en su cuello mientras lo hacía, estaba por separarse cuando sintió las manos de Chichi en su rostro, los ojos azabaches estaban llenos de lujuria, esa mirada basto para que ambas supieran que su máxima fantasía estaba por cumplirse.

Chichi se acerco hasta rozar suavemente los labios de Bulma, primero tímidamente y después con más intensidad, Bulma respondió aumentando la cercanía de sus cuerpos al atraerla hacia sí, las manos de la morena descendieron del rostro de su amiga hasta sus pechos y los acarició suavemente, humedeciéndose más al escuchar sus leves gemidos al tiempo que la dirigía hasta la cama, las dos cayeron sobre el colchón sin dejar de besarse, Chichi abandono los senos de su amiga por un momento para dirigirlas hacia el camisón y las bragas que quitó ansiosa, Bulma hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior de Chichi y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos mientras esta lamía sus pezones sin cesar.

Bulma estaba sorprendida por la forma de actuar de la morena, que contradecía todo lo que alguna vez llego a creer de ella, pero no se quejaba estaba disfrutando demasiado sentir la lengua de su amiga recorriendo sus pechos, bajando cada vez más hasta encontrarse con su lubricada vagina, Chichi recordó las imágenes de la revista, así que lo que hizo a continuación fue separar las piernas de la peliazul suavemente, su rosada vagina se abría ante ella tanto que Chichi pudo ver el líquido que salía de su interior y deseo probarlo por lo que dirigió su boca ahí, contrario a lo que esperaba le gusto el sabor, y sobre todo la reacción que provocaba su lengua en Bulma mientras seguía recorriendo su femineidad.

- ¡No te detengas!... ¡Sigue así!... -gemía la peliazul con voz sensual- Esto es increíble... ¡Me vengo!... -anunció Bulma mientras sus manos estrujaban con fuerza las sábanas de la cama- ¡Ahhh!

Gimió Bulma arqueando la espalda al sentir las contracciones en su interior a causa del intenso orgasmo, Chichi abandono entonces la zona y se dirigió de nuevo a los pezones pero fue detenida por Bulma.

- Es mi turno

Le dijo, y aún con la respiración agitada la peliazul se coloco sobre ella y comenzó a recorrer sus pechos con las manos, acariciando sus pezones hasta que estuvieron bien erectos, después coloco su boca sobre ellos al tiempo que los recorría con su lengua, succionándolos de vez en cuando, arrancando grititos de placer a su acompañante, la morena nunca había experimentado algo así, su humedad era tal que estaba mojando las sábanas sobre las que se encontraban.

- ¡Méteme un dedo, necesito sentir algo dentro de mí ya! -ordeno Chichi a la peliazul, que con una sonrisa dirigió su mano hacia la zona sur de la mujer y comenzo a acariciarla.

- No más caricias... ¡Introdúcelo ya!

Pedía Chichi, pero la peliazul estaba disfrutando esa pequeña y excitante tortura, después de unos minutos que a Chichi le parecieron una eternidad, su amiga deslizo su dedo índice dentro de su vagina provocándole un grito de placer, la morena estaba tan bien lubricada que la peliazul no dudo en introducir también sus dedos medio y anular, Bulma no tardo en encontrar el ritmo exacto que hacía gritar de placer a la morena, poco a poco aumento la intensidad del movimiento hasta que aquella alcanzo el clímax. A esas alturas, el deseo de ambas mujeres estaba más encendido que nunca, sin perder tiempo Bulma se coloco sobre Chichi, acomodándose de tal manera que sus vaginas y sus clítoris se rozaran mientras ella se balanceaba sobre el cuerpo de la morena, la delicadeza que tuviera anteriormente se perdió, la peliazul se movía frenéticamente mientras Chichi le acariciaba los senos, ambas gemían con fuerza abandonadas al placer de sus cuerpos, finalmente alcanzaron el orgasmo de manera simultánea, Bulma cayo rendida a un lado de la morena que respiraba con dificultad.

- Fue maravilloso -exclamo Chichi rodeando la cintura de su amiga-

- ¿Cuando dices que regresa Goku?

Pregunto Bulma juguetona, mientras comenzaba a acariciarla de nuevo. "En unos días" respondió Chichi con una sonrisa, segura de que al menos en esta ocasión la espera por su marido no sería nada aburrida.


End file.
